Total Drama University
by sheldonbbtrocks
Summary: My take on writing a season of Total Drama! I will post new episodes as long as I get enough positive reviews :). Review and give me some ideas for challenges.
1. Chapter 1: The New Season Begins

**Author's Note! Please review my first Fan Fiction. Review and Private Message me for challenge ideas or any other ideas for the show. The episodes in the future will be much longer. I will not post new episodes unless I get enough reviews. Enjoy!**

**Chris Announces the New Season of Total Drama**

"Welcome to Season 5 of Total Drama! This season, our 13 contestants will battle it out for $1,000,000! This time, we are going to shake things up a little by hosting the show at a small indoor community college, where our contestants, referred as "students" will compete in challenges, similarly to previous seasons. However, these will be more academic and elective -based challenges, with a little twist. Let's introduce our players!", Chris Happily says.

"Anne Maria"..."Heyy; I'm, ready to win this season!", she yells.

"B" ...B just smiles at the camera

"Brick"..."Brick McArthur reporting for duty", he happily says as he is walking into the school

"Cameron"..."Oh Boy", he cheers. "This season is going to be so exciting!"

"Dakota"... "Heyyyy", she squeals as she approaches the school

"Dawn"..."Hello!" she says

"Jo"... "Shoot, an academic season!", she roars, "What idiot came up with this?"

"Lightning"..."Sha Lightning is in the school!".."How do you spell that?" he asks.

"Mike"..."I'll be unstoppable this season, since I have been working on taming my Multiple Personality Disorder!", he happily announces.

"Sam"..."Hey guys!", he says as he greets the camera, while playing a video game.

"Scott"..."I hate school", he moans. "My Pappy says that education is for jerks!"

"Staci"..."My Great-great-great-great-great-great Uncle James invented school!", she tells the world. "Ya, before him, people could not read or write."

"And...Zoey"..."Oh boy, another season!", she cheers. "I have more time with my new friends!"

Chris then takes the campers into the cafeteria where they are explained the purpose of this new Total Drama season.

Next Episode: The students will first go on their first challenge. I will post a second (and longer) episode if I get enough good reviews from the first. This is my first fanfiction so Review, please :D


	2. Chapter 2: The First Challenge

Chapter 2: The First Challenge

We see all of our contestants eating in the college cafeteria, when Chris is explaining the first Challenge to the competitors.

"Today, I decided to make the challenge extra easy", he says in a somewhat suspicious voice"

"What does that mean? Extra easy?" , Brick asked.

"First off, the teams will not be decided until we have a homeroom ceremony, where one of you will be eliminated. You are all on your own in this challenge!"

"Excellent!" Jo said in a bit of evil voice.

"What is the challenge?" Mike asked eagerly.

"Come to the History room and I will show you!" Chris yelled.

All of the contestants went to the classroom to see a very sad surprise.

"What is with those really boring documentaries?" Cameron asked.

"Great question Cam!" Chris answered.

All of you will be constantly watching documentaries over and over and over again until you all drop out!"

The entire cast groans with disappointment. "Why shouldn't we just quit now?" Jo snobbed.

"Because", Chris explains, "The final two will both win invincibility and a very special surprise after one of you is kicked off!"

"I hope it's a video game!" Sam says, excited.

"No Sam, it is not a video game!" Anne Maria yells.

"Challenge time, first documentary, the History of Paper!" Chris says excitingly. "By the way, if you fall asleep, you are out! Good luck."

A very painful 2 hours have gone by. Anne Maria, Dakota, Jo, Lightning, and Scott all fell asleep. "Alright", Chris says "Next documentary, Inventions of the World"

"Oh boy!" Staci cheers to herself, "I will get to see some of my family on TV.

"My great, great, great uncle Robert invented that lever machine, and my great great great great aunt Sabrina invented the tire!"

After two hours of that, the only competitors left were Zoey, Staci, and Brick. "Wow Staci" Chris said, "You just won't shut up!"

"She's SO annoying", Zoey and Brick say simultaneously.

Five seconds later, Staci crashes out on her desk. "We have our winners!" Chris announces.

"All of you report to homeroom to vote off a contestant, other than Zoey or Brick", Chris instructs them.

The contestants get to homeroom when they go into these voting booths. The door closes and locks behind them. The booth will not open until they vote on the computer.

"The votes are cast!" Chris announces

"The symbols of immunity this year are apples, so let's hand them out!", Chris says

"Let's give the people who are staying apples". Chris them announces the names.

"Brick, Zoey, Anne Maria, B, Dakota, Dawn, Cameron, Jo, Mike, Lightning, and Sam are all safe!"

The eleven contestants sigh with relief.

"That only leaves Staci and Scott left; Both of you received a lot of votes tonight" Chris says.

"Not again!" Staci says sadly.

"With 3 votes against, the final apple goes to…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Staci!" Chris announces

"Yay!" Staci cheers to herself, "My great, great, great , Aunt Mary would be proud!"

*Dawn In Confessional*

"I actually wanted to win this time, without scott throwing our challenges. I can't risk being on the same team is him. Don't get me wrong, Staci is very annoying, though!"

The rest of you are safe, enjoy your apples" Chris says.

"Now all of you get some sleep, the teams will be picked tomorrow next time on Total Drama University!" Chris signs off the show.

A note from the author, sheldonbbtrocks!

Well thanks for coming back for chapter 2, sorry it took so long, but I will update much sooner. Who should be eliminated next? Review and private message me who you want. The one with the most votes will be eliminated next week! Review and rate. Thanks!


End file.
